Harry y Ginny in love
by Queen'sChocolate
Summary: Todo un año en Hogwarts: Harry se enamora de Ginny, Ron esta con la hija de Lupin y Tonks, en el casamiento de Hagrid y Maxime Hermione conoce a un hermoso francés con el que tiene un encuentro MUY cercano....


Primer capítulo: Un buen comienzo

Era un lunes al mediodía y el famoso Harry Potter se encontraba recostado en su cama esperando la señal para poder aparecerse en la casa de los Wealsey. Como todos los veranos su mejor amigo lo esperaba para sacarlo del infierno que cada día vivía en Privet Drive.

Se suponía que Ron lanzaría chispas rojas desde su casa a esa hora, suponiendo que Ron supiera usar un reloj muggle.

Mientras esperaba mirando por la ventana de su dormitorio, comenzó a imaginarse estas vacaciones en La Madriguera... iba ser divertido, iban a estar Ron y Hermione, seguramente también iba a estar Tamy Lupin(jaj, alto apellido...), Ron le había contado a Harry en una carta que se habían puesto de novios durante el verano, y gracias a que Remus y Nymphadora estaban en la Orden, Tamy también pasaría mucho tiempo con ellos. Pero la mente de Harry se detuvo al pensar en alguien con quien también compartiría las vacaciones, Ginny... estaba bastante crecida y Harry la veía muy atractiva, pero no se lo había dicho a nadie, seguramente Ron se enojaría con él...

Unas chispas se dejaron ver por atrás de los altos arboles que rodeaban Little Winghing. Harry tomó la jaula de Hedwig y su baúl bien apretados contra sí y pensó en las tres palabras que había aprendido durante las clases de aparición: Decisión... Desenvoltura... Destino... se aseguró que Hedwig estuviera bien agarrada y mientras pensaban en la palabra "Destino", la lechuza soltó un ruido de indignación, haciendo que Harry no pensara el exacto lugar donde quería aparecer...

Unos segundos después apareció en una de las habitaciones de la madriguera, era una en la que no había estado nunca, era blanca y tenía las paredes cubiertas de pósters y fotos de animales, generalmente gatos.

Harry miró a su alrededor y se le encogió el estomago al ver una larga cabellera pelirroja. Ginny estaba sentada en su cama sosteniendo un papel en sus manos, miraba el papel algo triste. Harry al reconocerla (algo que no le llevó mucho tiempo, era fácil reconocer a la persona de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado) soltó una exclamación y la chica se dio vuelta sobresaltada.

Ay! Harry, Cómo estás, Te estabamos esperando—le dijo ella mientras escondía rápidamente el papel de tras de si.

Bien, gracias y tu?- le respondió él abochornado

Bien gracias, pero... porque apareciste en mi habitación, No se supone que aparecerías en el patio?

Si, bueno, pero por lo visto me salió mal, hace solo un mes que aprobé el examen de aparición, tenme paciencia!.

Bueno, perdona, porque nos vas abajo? Deberías avisar que llegaste, ahora que el Innombrable ha vuelto mamá se preocupa si alguien se retrasa un segundo o no avisa donde está. Baja, Hermione se apareció hace un rato y Tamy tiene que estar por llegar, lo que pasa es que tiene que esperar a Lupin y a Tonks a que vuelvan del trabajo porque ellos también vendrán a una reunión de la Orden.

Si, bueno, mejor me voy...

Y algo molesto por dejar la habitación de Ginny se fue a la cocina. Donde encontró a Fred y a George trabajando sobre un caldero, seguramente preparando alguna infusión nueva para su tienda en el callejón Diagon, Harry los saludó haciendo que se sobresaltaran.

Ah! Hola Harry!- saludó George- mamá está en el patio junto a Ron, te están esperando, apresúrate o se pondrá histérica.

Harry se dirigió hacia el patio preguntándose por qué Ginny tenía una expresión de profunda tristeza cuando miraba aquel pequeño papel...

Oh, Harry, Que gusto verte, Estaba preocupada por ti, Hace veinte minutos te enviamos las chispas rojas! Por que tardaste tanto?

Harry salió de sus pensamientos hacia Ginny para contestarle pero se vio ahogado entre los abrazos repentinos de la señora Weasley. Que pararon tan de repente como habían empezado al ver unas chispas rojas que venían del este.

Ah, Deben ser Lupin y Tonks!- exclamó la señora Weasley- Ron, podrías tirar las chispas tu? Debo ir a preparar el almuerzo, este día seremos un montón.- y diciendo estas palabras se fue al interior de la casa a preparar la comida.

Oye, como estas amigo?

Bien, Ron, y tu?- le preguntó Harry mientras su amigo lanzaba chispas verdes al aire.

Excelente, me encanta ser mayor de edad... puedo usar la magia para lo que quiero.

Tienes razón, es sacarse un peso de encima, pero... cambiando de tema, donde están los demás?

Bill y Fleur llegarán para la cena, Hermione está dándose un baño, Fred y George están en la cocina, supongo que ya los viste, Charlie está hablando con Mundungus sobre Rumania, algo del contrabando de huevos de dragón, Moody vendrá en un rato y ahora tienen que aparecerse Lupin, Tonks y Tamy. Hablando de Tamy, hace mucho que no la veo... - le contó su amigo

Hace cuanto Ron?

Un día y medio...- le respondió el pelirrojo.

Harry no pudo evitar una risa, pero enseguida se calló cuando tres personajes aparecieron frente a ellos con un sonoro "¡Pop!".

A la derecha estaba Remus Lupin, su joven rostro aún tenía las prematuras arrugas y en su cabello se distinguían algunas canas, pero la expresión de eterno cansancio en su imagen había desaparecido, se lo veía contento. A su lado estaba Tonks, había recuperado gran parte de la alegría perdida al morir Sirius. Y a la izquierda de sus padres se encontraba la bella Tamy, una chica de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, que enseguida corrió a saludar a su novio, seguramente lo extrañaba, no entendía como había podido pasar un día y medio lejos del pelirrojo... (jaj, re enamorada yo... es que esta tan... adorable el Ruperto...)

Harry recordó cuando el anterior verano, el y los cinco menores Weasley habían escuchado con las orejas extensibles la conversación (y reconciliación) de Lupin y Tonks, según lo que escucharon reconstruyeron parte de la historia que ellos no sabían sobre su ex - profesor y la bonita auror. Habían discutido toda la tarde, los seis entrometidos solo habían escuchado partes de la discusión, pero supieron que los otros dos habían sido novios en un tiempo, y habían tenido una hija, así que Tonks había querido casarse con Lupin a mitad de su embarazo pero el licántropo le tenía miedo al compromiso debido a su situación de hombre-lobo, así que luego del nacimiento de Tamy, Lupin y Tonks la criaron con amor, pero como un par de divorciados resentidos; no se dirigían la palabra y cuando Tamy había cumplido los once años la habían mandado a Beauxbatons y pasaba el verano en casa de su madre con las periódicas visitas de su padre.

Pero a pesar de todo lo vivido, Nymphadora y Remus se habían seguido amando (ayyyyy, cuanto amor...), así que a comienzos del período estival, ambos apenados por la reciente pérdida de su primo y amigo, se confesaron el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y habían decidido volver a juntarse y vivir como una familia feliz, por eso Tamy había sido trasladada a Hogwarts donde se había hecho gran amiga de Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron, aunque por este último sentía algo más que amistad y para su suerte, su amor le era correspondido (ahh, que amorcito el Roncito...).

Lupin y Tonks los saludaron y dejaron a su hija con sus nuevos amigos para avisar de su llegada y saludar a los demás. (que grosa, tres "su" en una misma frase, galmez me mata) (aclaración: Galmez es la prof. De lengua, que es vieja y poota...)

Hola chicos, Cómo están? ah! Harry, tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños, no te lo pude mandar por medio de Rupert (es una lechuza), ya sabes como es mi madre de perseguida con eso de los mortífagos, y como ella es auror... no quiere que intercepten mi lechuza y sepan donde estamos...- le contó Tamy no tan contenta alcanzándole un paquete a Harry mientras Ron le daba (.) (Se entiende, no?) unas palmadas cariñosas en la espalda.

En seguida se fueron al interior de la casa para que Harry y Tamy pudieran saludar al resto. Después de pasar por la cocina llegó Hermione con el pelo mojado, luego de saludar a Tamy, ambas con una sonrisa algo forzada(por que puede ser?), les avisó que Ojoloco ya había llegado y que Fleur y Bill habían adelantado el regreso de sus vacaciones y estaban por llegar. El cuarteto se dirigió al cuarto de Ron para que Harry pudiera acomodar sus cosas y Tamy (que va a hacer un cuarteto amoroso con Rupert Grint, Nahui -desconocido- y Peter de Narnia)pareció recordar algo importante.

Me acompañan a buscar mi varita al cuarto de Ginny, Hermione y yo compartimos habitación con ella- dijo Tamy y le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Harry quien se sonrojó.

Primero entró Harry y Ron ingresó seguido de las dos chicas. Al abrir la puerta, Harry volvió a ver a Ginny (uh, que raro Jarry vio a Shiny...) con el pequeño papel en sus manos, parecía triste y esta vez, al verlos llegar, el papel se le cayó de las manos en su intento por esconderlo de la mirada de los otros. Harry lo quiso levantar pero Ginny se le adelantó, recogió el papel ruborizada y el moreno pudo darse cuenta de que era una foto, supuso que era de Dean, había estado al corriente de que habían peleado durante el verano, pero no sabía porqué, tal vez le preguntaría a Tamy, eso era lo malo de las chicas de Beauxbatons, eran muy entrometidas, pero esta vez le convenía...

Ah, hola Tamy, acabas de llegar no?- la saludó Ginny- creo que te olvidaste la varita el otro día que viniste(re pelotoodeeta la mina que se olvida la varita) - dijo tendiéndole una vara color celeste con runas grabadas en el mango.

Apenas le dio las gracias a Ginny la puerta se abrió y dejó paso a una bella chica con

una larga cabellera rubia.

Oh! Hola Tamy! Has venido a _pasag_ algunos días con _nosotgos_, ya me lo imaginaba, he visto a tus _padgues_ abajo, me _contagon_ que pasaste tu examen de _apaguición_, te felicito, yo acabo de _llegag_ de mis vacaciones con Bill. Nos la pasamos muy bien en _Bgasil_!- le contó la veela abrazando a Tamy que parecía tan emocionada como ella por encontrar a su ex-compañera. Luego vio a Harry y le dio un beso en cada mejilla- _Haggy_! Como estas? Has _cguecido_ mucho! - Abandonando los abrazos prosiguió con su monologo habitual- Ah! Dice la _señoga_ Weasley que bajen a _almogsag_, ha llegado el _señog_ Moody y _quiegue_ que coman _gápido paga empezag_ la _gueunión_ de la _Ogden_ y _tegminag tempgano paga pguepagag_ la casa _paga_ cuando vengan Madame Máxime con su amigo _Hagguid_.- y diciendo estas palabras se retiró de la habitación con una sonrisa radiante.

Harry se quedó pensando en lo que la rubia (Shaskee!) había dicho sobre Hagrid, su

amigo iría a cenar, y por lo visto le había estado yendo muy bien en el amor, si iba a ir con Madame Máxime... eso era genial, a su amigo medio gigante le iba mejor con las mujeres que a él... pero igualmente se sentía feliz por su amigo.

Por la misma puerta donde cinco segundos antes se había ido la francesa señora de

Weasley, apareció la londinense (creo que vive en Londres no?.. arre...) señora Weasley y le pidió a sus hijos que la ayuden a poner la mesa; Hermione le pidió prestada la lechuza a Harry para avisarle a sus padres que había llegado y estaba bien. Así que sin más Harry supuso que irían ayudar con el almuerzo, pero justo cuando Hermione salió Tamy le preguntó a Harry:

Perdona que te pregunte Harry, pero... te gusta Ginny, verdad? (re salida de la nada la pregunta)

Em... eh... bueno, es la... hermana de Ron...- balbuceó Harry a quien la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

Ya se, pero me parece que te agrada no, en un año que hace que los conozco me di cuenta de que sientes algo por ella, no es así?

Bueno, quizás..., pero no se lo digas a Ron, se enojaría si lo supiera...

Si- se rió Tamy- es muy celoso con su hermana, Pero son mejores amigos, no veo por que se tenga que enojar...

Yo creo que si..., ha odiado cada novio que tubo Ginny... sobretodo a Dean... no se habla con el desde que la dejó a Gin...- y se ruborizó cuando Tamy puso cara de ternura cuando él la llamó así- creo que se enojó porque ella se sentía mal por su rompimiento, supongo que tu sabes, no?- Harry aprovechó la conversación para que su amiga metomentodo (alta palabra) le contara la verdad sobre su amor...

Ah, si!- le dijo ella, parecía emocionada por poder contarle a Harry algo que ella sabía y él no.- te contaré, pero más tarde, ahora preferiría ayudar con el almuerzo, me gusta sentirme útil.(?)

Y con una sonrisa desapareció por la puerta del cuarto de Ginny seguida de Harry.

Media hora después, los siete Weasley (Arthur estaba trabajando y a Percy lo dejamos fuera de la historia porque no tenía ganas de inventar la reconciliación con su familia...), Harry, Tamy, Hermione, Fleur, Mundungus, Tonks, Lupin y Ojoloco se encontraban almorzando en la cocina de la humilde casa de los Weasley. Nadie decía nada (tenían hambrita seguro...) y cuando las ultimas raciones de la torta francesa, cortesía de Tamy y Fleur, se hubieron acabado, cada uno de los dieciséis presentes estaba recostado en su asiento mirando al techo, sin nada que hacer. De repente la puerta de la cocina se abrió y algunas mujeres dejaron escapar un grito. Pero lo ahogaron en cuanto vieron entrar al señor Weasley, estaba radiante y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin abrir la boca dejó su maletín sobre una silla y corrió a abrazar a su esposa que se había levantado de su silla con la boca abierta(ooopa!).

No me digas Arthur?- dijo Molly dejando a todos muy desconcertados ya que el señor Weasley no había dicho una palabra- No me digas que...?- el señor Weasley asintió con la mirada perdida y la sonrisa en su cara. De pronto la señora Weasley comenzó a sollozar y Charlie y los gemelos corrieron hacia ella para ver que le pasaba pero los apartó de un empujón para que nadie interrumpiera el fuerte beso (beso, no snogg) que le dio a su marido- Oh, Arthur, no puedo creerlo, realmente no! Estoy tan feliz!

Yo también Molly, todavía no me lo creo!

Los demás los miraron tratando de descifrar el motivo de aquella alegría pero lo supieron en cuanto la señora Weasley, al ver sus caras, les contó lo que pasaba.

Miren, el señor Scrimgeour, que el año pasado ascendió a Arthur, ha decidido entregar un premio cada año al mejor empleado, al más dedicado, al que más le contribuyó al ministerio... Y Arthur ha estado entre los aspirantes a ganar aquel premio pero decidimos no contarles para no crear falsas esperanzas. Pero al final... ¡Ha ganado el premio, Arthur lo ganó!

Sus hijos corrieron a felicitarlo y luego los demás. El señor Weasley parecía encantado por tanta atención y halagos pero la señora Weasley lo interrumpió para poder seguir contando.

Bueno, lo han premiado con cinco mil Galeones (era poquita plata...) y una casa nueva, a medida para nuestra familia y en el lugar que elijamos! Y tal vez nos consiga un elfo doméstico..- al decir este último detalle la señora Weasley se ruborizó y una sonrisa picara apareció en su cara.

Cada uno de sus hijos y amigos festejó a su manera, le dedicaron sus felicitaciones y decidieron hacer una fiesta en cuanto llegara la pareja de semigigantes. Los cuatro menores Weasley junto a los tres menores visitantes decidieron pasar la tarde jugando al quidditch en los pequeños montes de los al rededores de lo que iba a ser la ex casa de los Weasley; mientras los mayores celebraban la reunión de la orden y disfrutaban de cervezas de manteca y Whiskys de fuego que Mundungus había conseguido misteriosamente, pero la felicidad por el premio del señor Weasley era tanta que tapaba el hecho que Mundungus hubiera robado o traficado aquellas botellas...

Segundo capítulo: ...Amistad... y... discusiones...

Cuando llegaron Olympe y Hagrid los presentes se dividieron en dos diferentes grupos, por un lado Tamy y Fleur corrieron a saludar a su ex directora con la que pasaron toda la noche sosteniendo largas charlas en francés de las que Bill fue el único que entendió algo (y seguro Camee también, lo que pasa es que por ahora no aparece en esta fic.): y los demás fueron a recibir a su gran amigo que casi se pone a llorar al recibir tantos abrazos.

Luego de un rato de conversaciones e intercambios de chismes, la señora Weasley decidió que era hora de servir la cena. Al terminar, cada uno de los presentes estaba más que satisfecho y no pensaba en nada más que en irse a dormir, pero los recién llegados se miraron amorosamente a los ojos, y aunque no era necesario, Hagrid se levantó para que todos le prestaran atención.

Bueno...- comenzó el semigigante- tal vez.., haya llegado el momento de anunciarles... que... Olympe y yo... hemos decidido... casarnos!

A pesar de la sorpresa, la noticia fue bien recibida por todos, y también a pesar de lo cansados que estaban, decidieron hacer una pequeña celebración, mientras tomaban sus tés digestivos (para poder seguir comiendo...), Madame Máxime contó todo sobre su boda.

... con _Hagguid_ escogimos la fecha que nos _pagueció mejog_, en el _vegano_ uno puede _vestigse_ con _gopa_ más cómoda..., y además decidimos _invitag_ a todos _nuestgos_ amigos, _pog_ eso, están todos invitados el dos de agosto(Maroo!), o sea este sábado a _nuestga_ boda en los _jagdines_ de mi colegio, _Hagguid_ accedió a _celebgaglo_ en Beauxbatons _pogque_ sabe que es muy _impogtante paga _mi...

Y así pasaron un buen rato charlando con los futuros esposos y elogiando al señor Weasley, pero cuando Ginny comenzó a bostezar, Molly anunció que era hora de dormir y la mayoría de los invitados se fue. Luego de despedirse, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Tamy y Ron subieron las escaleras para irse a dormir, como el cuarto de las chicas estaba primero, Ron entró para darle un "saludo" de buenas noches a su novia, que Hermione se rehusó a notar, y Harry estuvo tentado de hacer lo mismo con Ginny, por lo visto no pudo disimularlo y Tamy se dio cuenta, y le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Harry quien se acordó que ella le iba a contar sobre el rompimiento de Ginny y Dean.

Me disculpas un momento Ron, debo decirle algo a Harry...- Ron la miró desconfiado pero finalmente salió del cuarto de su hermana.

Harry y Tamy se dirigieron al descanso en la escalera, donde la chica le empezó a contar sin perder tiempo

Bueno, verás, el año pasado, Ginny y Dean, a mitad de año ya no se llevaban tan bien, creo que porque Dean la sobreprotegía... pero los últimos días Ginny no le prestaba tanta atención, y Dean estaba celoso porque ella pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros y... porque a muchos chicos le gustaba, pero además a Ginny cada vez le molestaban más las cosas que él hacía y a Dean también, pero sea lo que Ginny diga... creo que ella terminó con él porque estaba interesada en otro chico.

Harry se quedó mirándola y se acordó de la pequeña foto que había visto...

Eh...en serio? Digo... supongo que como tu compartes cuarto con ella... yo la vi con una foto en la mano y cada vez...- pero la puerta del cuarto de Ron se abrió y echándoles una mirada asesina le abrió la puerta a las chicas y la empujó (cariñositamente) a Tamy dentro.

Al otro día Harry se despertó, se fijó que su migo estaba durmiendo, pero en cuanto vio una nota en la puerta se levantó y la leyó, estaba escrita con la redondeada letra de la mamá de Ron:

_Queridos Harry y Ron:_

_Fred y George se han ido a su tienda en el callejón Diagon y Bill y Fleur se fueron a trabajar, así que ustedes, Ginny, Tamy y Hermione, estarán solos todo el día porque Charlie nos acompañará a Arthur y a mí a buscar una casa. Les dejé el desayuno preparado y Fleur ha insistido en pasar a "pguepagagles el almuegso" al mediodía y luego volver a Gringotts_

_Cuídense y no abran a nadie que no les haya respondido a la pregunta secreta_

_Molly._

Harry supuso que ya había alguien levantado porque, al mirar su reloj vio que eran las once de la mañana(no, si van a ser las once de la tarde...) (si vivieras conmigo –no te enogres Maroo- a las once es de madrugada, con suerte me levanto a la una y media de la tarde...), así que se levantó y al salir al descanso escuchó voces provenientes de la habitación de Ginny, reprimió un impulso de entrar, pero la puerta se abrió de repente golpeándolo en la cabeza, soltó una maldición y Ginny se tapó la boca con las manos (para que Jarry no la bese, arre, nooooo, mentira).

Ay, Harry, perdóname! No sabía que estabas detrás de la puerta- se disculpó ella acercando una mano para tocarle el chichón pero deteniéndose vacilante.

No, está bien, no importa- la tranquilizó Harry extrañándose, y lamentando, que Ginny no lo haya abrazado o tocado siquiera como hacían Tamy o Hermione cuando lo golpeaban sin querer (nunca con querer).

Bien, sabes si está despierto el tonto de mi hermano?- le dijo Ginny sosteniendo una nota en la mano, seguramente la señora Weasley les había dejado una a ellas.

No, yo me acabo de levantar y Ron estaba durmiendo, tendrás que esperar Lupin...- Harry le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Tamy y ella le dedicó una mueca burlona

Bueno, como Tamy es buena amiga, Ron es molesto y tengo hambre, lo voy a despertar – y atravesando la puerta de la habitación de los chicos apuntó a Ron con la varita y de ella salió un chorro de agua, Ron pareció ahogarse pero enseguida se despertó y empezó a maldecir hasta que la vio a Tamy.

Al menos me trajeron algo lindo para ver...- Tamy sonrió y le dio un beso (ooh, que atrevida!)

Si, si, como sea, vamos a desayunar- le dijo Ginny

Los cinco bajaron a la cocina y al terminar el desayuno fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a cambiarse.

Mientras Harry buscaba la jaula de Hedwig para limpiarla, unos fuertes pasos se escuchaban desde la escalera, luego otros igual de fuertes y unos terceros muy rápidos, luego de unos segundos, unos gritos comenzaron a llegar de la cocina y los maullidos de Crookshanks. Harry y Ron no perdieron tiempo y bajaron la escalera corriendo para ver que pasaba.

...ella es buena amiga! Déjala que sea feliz con quien quiera! No eligió a ningún mortífago o a algún asesino, no veo cual es el problema!

Que no quiero que sienta...!

O sea que lo haces por venganza, o es que no soportas que los demás sean felices si tu no puedes serlo, Hermione?

Tu no entiendes lo horrible que se siente tener algo al alcance de tus manos pero no poder hacerlo por que una tontería te lo impide!

Lo estás diciendo por lo de Ron, cierto?- Hermione y Tamy estaban cada una en una punta de la cocina ambas rojas por el esfuerzo que hacían para no agarrarse de los pelos, ya que sus varitas las tenía Ginny luego de hacerles a ambas un hechizo de desarme- Ya se que estas enamorada de Ron! Si no fuera por que eres tan orgullosa e insensible ahora estarían juntos!

Cállate, no estabamos hablando de eso!. – le gritó Hermione aún más roja acercándose al centro de la cocina.

No, pero le dices a Ginny que haga lo mismo que haces tu!- le gritó la morocha haciendo lo mismo

Y que le digo!

No le permites que hable con...!- pero Ron agarró por la espalda a Tamy y Harry a Hermione para separarlas antes de que comiencen a pelear como muggles.

Tamy intentó soltarse de Ron pero este, obviamente era más fuerte que ella (si, la verdad ta muuuuuuuuuy fuerte Rupert...)y se la llevó a las escaleras mientras ella le dirigía miradas asesinas a Hermione a quien Harry la había sentado en una silla y le pedía a Ginny que le contara lo que había pasado, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no correr a abrazarla, ya que estaba pálida y todavía sostenía las tres varitas fuertemente en sus manos.

Bueno, es que estabamos en el cuarto y yo hice una pregunta retórica, Hermione me contesto y Tamy se enojo.- le dijo Ginny.

Ah, si... te entendemos perfectamente- dijo Ron sarcástico, devolviéndole a Tamy su varita.

No importa Ron- le dijo Tamy- no hace falta contar, la cosa es que pensamos diferente sobre algo importante y discutimos.

Si, y deja de decir que estoy enamorada de Ron.- exclamó Hermione que de su varita comenzaron a salir chispas.

Como sea, dejen de pelear. Vamos a hacer otra cosa, en un rato seguro viene Flegggrrr.- les dijo Ron mirando a cada uno de los presentes menos a Hermione

No le digas así, Ron- lo reprendió Tamy y mirando de reojo a Hermione dijo- Igualmente me voy a mi casa...

No hace falta, si quieres le digo a mamá que te cambie de habitación, te ibas a quedar varios días

No, prefiero irme, igualmente nos vamos a ver el sábado por el casamiento de Hagrid...

Fue a buscar su pijama y despidiéndose desapareció en el jardín. Durante el resto de

la mañana Ron evito a Hermione todo lo que pudo así que Harry tubo que mantenerse alejado de Ginny.

A eso de la una de la tarde llegó Fleur que enseguida se puso a preparar el almuerzo para los cuatro que quedaban mientras les hablaba sonriente.

...que bueno que a su _padgue_ le hayan dado ese _pguemio_, hoy, _Chaglie, Agtug_ y Molly se _fuegon_ a _buscag_ una casa, nos han enviado _vaguios infogmes_ y _cgueo_ que han _encontgado_ una, mañana _llevagan _a toda la familia a _vegla_, también _igan_ el _señog_ Moody y la _señoga_ Tonks _paga veg_ que la casa sea _seguga_. A _pgoposito_... donde está Tamy?

Se fue a su casa- le respondió Ron

_Pogque_, a mi me contó que se iba a _quedag_ unos días...Que _estgaño_... Que le pasó?

Hubo un malentendido con Hermione- le contó Harry mirando a Ginny de reojo que parecía incomoda.

Ah! _Hegmione_!- exclamó la semi-veela como si acabara de entender todo- Si, Tamy me contó que no se llevaban muy bien. _Cgeuo_ que _pogque_ a _Hegmione_ le gusta o gustaba _Gon_- la rubia miró de soslayo a Hermione como si fuera la cosa mas fea que hubiera visto nunca (obvio que Hermione es fea)

Podemos hablar de otra cosa- dijo Hermione molesta- Por ejemplo... de la boda de Hagrid y Olympe?

Ah, si! _Ayeg_ Madame Máxime nos _ofgeció_ a Tamy y a mi _seg_ damas de _honog_! Mañana, _mientgas_ ustedes van a _veg_ la nueva casa, Tamy y yo _iguemos_ a _elegig_ los vestidos con Olympe...

Y así estuvo hablando hasta que se hizo la hora de que volviera a su trabajo.

Por la tarde, Harry ya no podía (o no quería...) pasar un segundo más sin hablarle a Ginny. Quería preguntarle por qué había estado tan alicaída todo el día, aunque a la mañana había estado bien, desde la pelea entre Tamy y Hermione, él la había notado un poco mal. La única forma de acercarse a ella sería hablando con Hermione, pero Ron se enojaría con él, desde que Tamy se había ido, Ron no habló con Hermione ni ella con él.

El moreno pensó la manera de acercarse a Ginny y luego de comer se le ocurrió que si jugaban al quidditch, podía estar cerca de Ginny, y con Ron, total Hermione nunca jugaba con ellos.

Pasaron toda la tarde en las colinas que rodeaban La Madriguera. Ginny le pasó la quaffle a Harry, pero este estaba muy emocionado pensando en lo bien que le quedaba que el viento ondeara su cabello largo y pelirrojo, así que al ver pasar la pelota rojiza por encima de su cabeza, voló en la dirección donde esta estaba yendo y justo vio llegar a la señora Weasley seguida de su hijo mayor y de su esposo, cerrando la formación estaba el ex-auror Moody. Harry les hizo una seña a los demás y bajaron a recibirlos.

La señora Weasley estaba radiante de felicidad, al igual que su esposo, pero, apenas entraron a la casa, Moody y Charlie desparramaron por la mesa varias carpetas y papeles de colores que se pusieron a leer y revisar mientras cuchicheaban. Molly y Arthur, en seguida comenzaron a contarles a los cuatro amigos sobre las casas que habían visto y por la que se habían decidido.

...la segunda que vimos era linda, tenía habitaciones para cada uno de nosotros, pero el comedor era muy chico y no tenía habitación para el elfo. Luego fuimos a ver otra, que estaba bien, pero no tenía habitación para huéspedes. Después nos llevaron ver una, estaba bien pero quedaba muy lejos de King Cross, y ya que nos íbamos a mudar, con Arthur pensamos que era mejor si estabamos cerca de todo.- contaba la señora Weasley con una sonrisa enorme. Ron y Ginny la escuchaban muy interesados mientras Harry y Hermione fingían estarlo. – Entonces la última casa que fuimos ver tenía habitaciones para todos, una para el elfo, una para huéspedes, los ambientes eran bastante amplios, tiene jardín con pequeñas colinas, y queda justo entre King Cross y el ministerio- y con un guiño dirigido a Ron dijo -, a unas calles de la casa de los Lupin.(je, je, que grosa)Mañana los llevaremos a todos a verla, y vendrá Nymphadora con Moody para asegurarla.

Vendrá Tamy?- preguntó Ron acompañado de un bufido, cortesía de Hermione (amo decir cortesía de...)(Los demás ya sabían que Tamy -yo- se había ido a su casa)

No, mañana se va con Madame Máxime y Fleur a escoger los vestidos que usaran el sábado.(no te acordas bolu!)

Y después de eso?

No va a haber tiempo después de eso, no sabes como se tarda en hacer vestidos, no creo que estén libres hasta el jueves (era martes, se acuerdan?). No importa, ya la verás después, no falta tanto para el sábado, además tu también estarás ocupado. Mañana iremos ver la casa, el jueves iremos al Callejón Diagon para hacerles los trajes a ustedes. Y antes del viernes quiero que estemos viviendo en la nueva casa porque el sábado nos levantaremos temprano, hay mucho viaje hasta Beauxbatons.

Harry se preguntó como llegarían hasta allí, en el torneo de los tres magos los de Beauxbatons habían llegado volando en aquel enorme carruaje, pero supuso que la carroza pertenecía al colegio, y aunque otra manera no se le ocurría dejó de pensar en eso.

Cuando llegó la noche y habían terminado de cenar, los Weasley y sus visitantes se fueron a dormir.

Era miércoles por la mañana y Harry se encontraba en la cocina los Weasley, comiendo las tostadas que había preparado Molly y les iba sirviendo a cada miembro de la familia mientras contaba los planes para ese día:

Bien, antes de las nueve y media los quiero a todos listos en la puerta, Arthur vendrá a esa hora con los coches del ministerio. Cuando lleguemos a la nueva casa, Bill, Moody y Tonks estarán allí esperando así que no se retrasen un minuto, por favor.

Cuando Harry terminó de desayunar fue junto a los demás a la puerta de la Madriguera. Tras unos segundos dos autos se estacionaron frente a ellos. La señora Weasley, los mellizos y Charlie se subieron al auto donde estaba Arthur y los más chicos en el que le seguía. Harry se aseguró de quedar al lado de Ginny y partieron camino a la nueva casa Weasley.

El camino no fue muy largo pero se aburrieron bastante hasta llegar. Cuando los autos se detuvieron, cada uno de los viajantes (alta palabra, es que ya no encuentro más formas de denominarlos)bajó del auto y se encontraron frente a una casa digna de una familia pura sangre. Harry contó doce ventanas en dos pisos, la casa enteramente blanca tenía en la entrada dos grandes puertas y columnas de mármol, al lado de cada una se encontraban Tonks, Moody y Bill. El ojiverde miró a su izquierda, donde estaban Ron y Ginny, los dos miraban al frente con la boca abierta. Los señores Weasley avanzaron y los demás los siguieron, en cuanto saludaron a Bill y a los aurores, las grandes puertas de roble se abrieron de par en par, un elfo de ojos grandes vestido con una remera color azul bastante grande para su tamaño miró a cada uno y haciendo una reverencia se presentó.

Yo soy Boopsy (alto nombre, no se de donde lo saqué) sirviente y guardián de los secretos de la familia Weasley. Tengan la amabilidad de entrar a su nuevo hogar.

Bien hijos hay cuarto para todos, tendrán que elegir su habitación, corran! Las mejores se acaban rápido- gritó el señor Weasley apenas habían entrado.

Harry vio desaparecer, no literalmente, a Ginny y Ron, él y Hermione se quedaron parados allí, sin saber que hacer. Harry se imaginó el día que Ginny y Harry le dijeran eso a su hijos, según la profesora Trelawney (en el quinto libro) el tendría doce hijos, se imaginó seis niñas pelirrojas jugando con sus muñecas en un cuarto pintado de rosa, y a seis hijos morochos, sin cicatrices en su frente, todos miembros del equipo de quidditch de Griffyndor, tendría que empezar a ahorrar desde ahora si pensaba tener que comprar seis saetas de fuego. Pero en que estaba pensando, hijos? Ni siquiera lograba que Ginny le diera un abrazo al golpearlo, mucho menos iba a lograr que tuviera doce hijos con él.

Desde lo alto de la escalera blanca, situada en el medio de lo que Harry supuso iba a ser la nueva sala, alguien lo llamó aislando de su mente a la docena de pequeñas Ginnys y pequeños Harrys. Vio a Ron haciéndole señas con la mano y corrió a la escalera que subió de dos en dos

Ron lo guió a una habitación, Harry atravesó la puerta de ombú y se encontró en una habitación grande con un ventanal enorme en la pared frontal a la puerta, en una pared larga y blanca (igual que las otras, dah!) había un armario grande de madera clara.

Chicos! Bajen!- los llamó la voz del padre de Ron

Los amigos (quedo re Vicky- mi hna- eso) bajaron junto a los demás que pudieron distinguir cuatro lechuzas a lo lejos.

Bien, ahora que eligieron sus habitaciones, Boopsy se encargará de enviarles sus cosas. Y en cada habitación hay un armario mágico que nos trajo Charlie de su viaje a Las Vegas. (claro, había un montón de dragones ahí...)Acaban de llegar las cartas del colegio, así que vayan a comprar las cosas del colegio mientras Nymphadora y Alastor le hacen unos cuantos encantamientos a la casa- les dijo la madre de Ron. Entregándoles una bolsita con unas cuantas monedas de oro a sus hijos y cartas con el logo de Hogwarts a los escolares- Bill no me ha mandado su dinero, Harry, Hermione, así que tendrán que ir a Gringotts.

Capítulo 3: Casamientos, noviazgos y pérdidas de sombreros... ((nombre pa algún cap:Revelaciones (parece título de una película de terror))

El sábado a la madrugada Harry se despertó en una habitación que de blanco solo quedaban los retazos de pared donde los posters de los Chuddley Cannons no habían logrado taparla.

Miró su reloj y vio que eran las cinco menos diez, en unos minutos vendría la señora Weasley a buscarlos, así que sin más, Harry se levantó y salió al pasillo donde Molly estaba saliendo del cuarto de las chicas junto a Hermione y Ginny.

Ah! Harry, querido! Estaba por ir a despertarte, Bien, ustedes tres bajen a desayunar con los demás que iré a despertar a Ron.

Hermione empezó a bajar la escalera con Ginny detrás y Harry iba en último, mirando los escalones,

haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol por no levantar la vista a un punto situado debajo de las caderas de Ginny (que sexopata...). Al llegar abajo se dirigió a la cocina donde Fred, George, Charlie, Bill y Arthur se encontraban tomando sus cafés con leche y tostadas en completo silencio, por la ventana se podían ver las últimas estrellas de la noche.

Los recién llegados se sentaron a desayunar mientras veían al menor de los varones entrar a la

cocina con un gran bostezo y su madre detrás anunciándole a todos el viaje que harían.

Bien, a las seis saldremos de aquí, iremos al ministerio, de ahí viajaremos con polvos flú hasta el puerto de Londres, de allí tomaremos un barco mágico que nos llevará al puerto de Francia y de ahí tomaremos un tren para llegar hasta Mince Ensorceleur (hechicero refinado en francés, ja, que poliglota), el pueblo no muggle más cercano a Beauxbatons, donde pararemos a descansar unas horas y luego nos vendrán a buscar los cocheros del colegio, para llegar a las boda a las siete y media de la tarde. (alto viaje)

Cada uno de los siete (Weasley padre no porque el ya sabía)que estaban desayunando se

quedaron mirándola con los ojos enormes.

Maldita Ginny! Se dijo a si mismo Harry, había desperdiciado casi una hora de tiempo que podría haber usado para dormir, en imaginársela en la fiesta, bailando con Harry, llevándolo a algún lugar apartado, donde le confesaría todo su amor. Harry se imaginó tener que viajar todo el día y luego asistir a una fiesta que seguramente duraría toda la noche, estaría cansado y se iría a dormir, lo que le quitaría tiempo de ver a Ginny con el vestido de noche que había mandado a hacer, Harry no la había visto, el jueves el se había ido con los demás Weasley a "Aaron y Peter (ambos ficticiamente lindos), túnicas de gala para hombres y niños" mientras que Hermione, Ginny y la señora Weasley habían optado por "Luisty y Tremy (ambas copiadas e inventadas pero reales-que confuncion-) vestidos de fiesta a medida para mujeres y niñas".

Al terminar de desayunar salieron al ministerio, con toda la ceremonia habitual (la de apretar 62442) entraron por grupos en el ascensor. Viajaron a través de varias chimeneas hasta que todos se encontraban en la Oficina de Embarques Mágicos de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda. Una bruja muy amable les indicó el caminó para llegar a su buque, tras varios minutos de papeleo, parecía estar todo en orden y subieron los diez pasajeros y partieron rumbo a Francia.

Tres horas más tarde, en la que los menores aprovecharon para dormir y los dos mayores para observar el océano y recordar viejos tiempos, una voz femenina anunció que habían llegado al puerto francés, cada uno tomó sus pertenencias(muy pocas, solo llevaban el vestido para la fiesta y algo para cambiarse al otro día) y desembarcaron. A pesar de que había sido un viaje confortable perdieron media hora de su precioso tiempo cuando un brujo pequeño comenzó a insistirle a Harry que le firmara un autógrafo.

Se dirigieron a la "Oficina de Embarques Mágicos Internacional" y un brujo en un inglés parecido al de Fleur, les dio un plano para llegar hasta la estación de tren.

Cuatro horas más tarde Harry se encontraba en una habitación compartida con Ron, Fred y George en la que había cuatro camas (Daah!) comiendo un caramelo que había encontrado en su mochila. Cada uno estaba recostado sobre una, se suponía que estaban durmiendo, pero ya lo habían hecho (sonó mal) luego de darse un baño así que se quedaron ahí sin hacer nada (ah, que joda).

Harry no tenía ganas de pensar en Ginny, había imaginado tantas conversaciones con ella que en las últimas ya solo estaban sentados mirando al vacío sin hacer nada (que raro que no taban snoggeando). Así que se levantó y una idea surgió en su cabeza junto con la desesperación: Que se le regalaba a una persona en una boda mágica?

Lo más normal es regalar abono y plantas, pero algunos también regalan hadas y cosas así.- dijo Fred

Harry se quedó mirándolo, porque Fred había respondido su pregunta? Talvés había hablado en voz alta sin darse cuenta...

No, no hablaste en voz alta, te estoy leyendo el pensamiento-le contestó nuevamente Fred mientras Ron y George se reían de Harry

Eh?- exclamó Harry

Te estoy leyendo la mente, eso que te comiste es un caramelo legeremente (que nombre...)te lo di yo, es nuevo. Que diría Moody si supiera que comiste algo que no sabías de donde venia- siguió Fred con fingida decepción.- Como sea, nunca has estado en una boda mágica cierto?-Harry negó con la cabeza aliviado de no haber pensado en Ginny mientras comía el caramelo que ahora ya se había acabado- Bien, es diferente de las Muggles (sacado de Sabrina la bruja adolescente, en el capítulo que la hija de Salem se casa------ ), la o las, como en este caso, damas de honor llevan un pequeño arbolito que el Casador (si con S, porque "casa" a la gente, es la versión mágica de un cura) bendice y es plantado en el Paraíso Mágico y cada año los novios lo visitan en el día de su aniversario, y por eso un frecuente regalo de boda es el fertilizante.

Me quiero imaginar a Tamy y a Fleur llevando un árbol tamaño semigigante y ser elegantes todo al mismo tiempo...- comentó gracioso George.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró la señora Weasley.

Cámbiense que en media hora nos vendrán a buscar.

Treinta minutos después, los ocho Weasley, Harry y Hermione se acercaron a la puerta de el pequeño parador donde se habían alojado a descansar. Los hombres, estaban más o menos iguales, eran túnicas de gala como la que habían usado la mayoría de los chicos en el baile de Navidad durante el torneo de los tres magos, solo que Ron no llevaba ese horrible vestido color rojo con puntillas. Harry no pudo evitar mirar a Ginny, llevaba el pelo suelto con unos adorables (So adorable!- chiks pesadas, película de la cual nunca me voy a aburrir) rizos en las puntas, que hicieron que el moreno se estremeciera (el estremecimiento NO era de asco a algo así, ok?). Luego miró a su amiga Hermione que parecía algo molesta, vaya a saber uno porque pero (por primera vez en su vida, Emma Watson) estaba bien vestida, y el ojiverde premonicionó que Hermione encontraría algún francés amigo de Madame Máxime que no le importe que sea algo mandona.

Enseguida descendió ante ellos un enorme carruaje tirado por grandes caballos. Subieron todos y veinte segundos después aterrizaron (era largo el viaje no?)ante un enorme palacio plateado.

Los diez asistentes bajaron de la carroza alada y se encontraron en un hermoso jardín lleno de flores blancas, había dos grupos de sillas (en algunas habrían podido caber Harry, Ginny, Ron y Tamy perfectamente) blancas separadas por un pasillo bastante amplio, en la punta un gazebo adornado con pequeñas hadas de vestidos celestes y plateados y debajo de él un altar bastante grande.

A la derecha del enorme despliegue de sillas y adornos para la ceremonia se encontraban personas de tamaños bastante diferentes disfrutando de la recepción y la música que los futuros esposos les habían preparado.

Se dirigieron hacia allí, donde cada uno fue a buscar a alguien conocido. Los mayores se encontraron con Remus, Tonks y Ojoloco quien parecía algo raro con un frac elegantisimo del que de una de las botamangas salía una garra y con su sombrero de hongo cubriéndole el ojo mágico. Fred y George corrieron a pavonearse delante de unas bonitas muchachas morochas y con rulos ambas exactamente iguales(son Shaskee-mellizas).

Ron los obligó a acompañarlo a buscar a Tamy, aunque no hizo mucho esfuerzo ya que Tamy los encontró a ellos. Llevaba un vestido celeste que le sentaba muy bien (obvio) adornado con algunas flores que echaban destellos plateados al moverse y un chal del mismo color que se enroscaba nerviosa en las manos.

No está un poco corto ese vestido?- preguntó Ron escondiendo muy mal sus celos.

Me queda mal o estas celoso?- inquirió ella sonriendo.

Celoso? No..., para nada... estás muy bien con ese vestido, es solo que...me preocupa que...si...

No importa Ron, si estas celoso esta bien. Pero cambiando de tema, hay un chico muy interesado en "Hegmiony"-siguió Tamy señalando a Hermione y sin hacerle caso a Ron que trataba de cerrarle el escote del vestido (donde tenía las manos el señor?) argumentando que si llegaba a haber viento se agarraría una pulmonía.- Se llama Marcos (nose de donde se me ocurrió ese nombre...), bueno "Maggcos", pero es igual. Es lindo, pero no para mi- se apresuró a decir viendo la cara de Ron- Te está esperando al lado de las bebidas.

Guió a Hermione con el dedo y una vez que se fue desapareció la sonrisa amigable que había tenido

mientras hablaba con ella viendo que Ron la seguía con la mirada.

Al menos no desperdicié tanto mi tiempo hablando con el...- dijo Tamy como si nada

Que bien. Te divertiste hablando con Marcos, no?- le espetó Ron

Tanto como tu lo debes haber hecho esta semana que te dejé solo con Hermione.

Harry se dio cuenta de que era mejor dejarlos solos y por la dudas de que Ginny no lo hubiera hecho, la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella sintiéndose tembloroso (Ah! Pelotoodo! Te da vergüenza agarrar a Ginny!).

La música que hasta ahora no había captado la atención de Harry, lo hizo cuando comenzó a escucharse una melodía lenta.

La mente de Harry trabajaba a toda velocidad, que debía hacer, tomar a Ginny por la cintura y comenzar a bailar parecía tentador, pero que diría Ginny, decidió mirar a los demás, algunos pocos bailaban y los mas jóvenes hablaban entre ellos. Talvez pedir un consejo, pero Hermione estaba muy entretenida con su nuevo "amigo", y Tamy seguía discutiendo con Ron quien ahora le pasaba el chal por la espalda tratando de respaldar su pretexto de que solo le preocupaba que se enferme, pero ella por lo visto vio la desesperación en la cara del moreno y tomando a Ron de la mano se acercó a ellos.

Vamos a tomar algo? Todavía faltan muchos invitados...

Y así Harry se alegró de que Tamy lo hubiera salvado pero no de que no le hubiera dicho que hacer con Ginny, como se suponía que ella se diera cuenta de su enamoramiento si el se la pasaba escondiendo sus sentimientos? (boloodez...)

Al llegar junto a las bebidas se encontraron a Hermione con medio vaso de Whisky de fuego en una mano y con la otra abrazaba al francés quien estaba besándola apasionadamente.

Ginny, Ron! Vengan!- les dijo una voz detrás de ellos.- quiero presentarlos con un amigo mío.

La señora Weasley llamaba a sus hijos con la mano. Estaba con su marido y una pareja con dos niños hablando animadamente.

Por que no me dejaste bailar con Ginny?- le espetó Harry a Tamy una vez que los hermanos se alejaron

Y por que no lo hacías? Yo no te obligué ni prohibí hacerlo- le contestó la chica

No te voy a responder... Tu sabes todo sobre esas cosas...- declaró Harry provocando una sonrisa en la cara de la chica

Es que yo no tuve nada que ver, lo que pasa es que nadie, cuando le gusta una persona, hace lo que quiere hacer para que el otro no se de cuenta de que en realidad quiere hacer eso. Como, el otro día que Ginny te golpeó, estoy segura de que estaba deseando abrazarte o algo- Harry se sonrojó- pero se te pasa cuando estás con la persona que hace que te reprimas.

Harry comprendió y no siguió preguntando al ver que llegaban Ginny y Ron.

Parece que le encontraste a su alma gemela, no Tamy?- preguntó Ginny mientras tomaba una bebida color rojo que les entregaba a cada uno el barman(groso, yo quiero ser barwoman) y mirando a Hermione y a Marcos- Hablando de almas gemelas, cuando vendrán Olympe y Hagrid?

Supongo que deben estar por llegar, aunque primero tiene que aparecerse el casador, así Fleur y yo vamos a buscar el árbol y les avisamos que vengan. Ahí está el interprete así que el casador tiene que aparecerse ahora.

Harry miró donde señalaba su amiga y vio a Fleur Delacour que tenía un vestido igual al de Tamy

hablando con un hombre vestido con una túnica naranja con algunas rayas blancas y a su lado apareció un señor vestido con una túnica igual pero era blanca con las rayas naranjas que buscó a Tamy con la mirada y la llamó. Ella saludó a todos (especialmente a Ron, por supuesto) y se fue con el casador, el interprete y Fleur.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de los demás, Harry, Ginny y Ron se sentaron en las sillas, del lado derecho

del pasillo, junto a los padres de Ron y sus otros hermanos, exceptuando a Fred y George que estaban del lado izquierdo sentados uno a cada lado de las chicas que habían visto al principio.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo sentado, la marcha nupcial se dejó escuchar (ESCHR según los

motorola c 115) y todos se giraron hacia atrás mientras se levantaban para ver llegar a la novia. Madame Máxime llevaba un vestido largo y blanco, detrás de ella unas pequeñas hadas sostenían en alto la cola de varios metros de largo. De su mano venía un hombre un poco más alto que ella, seguramente era su padre. Detrás de ellos iba flotando un gran árbol de flores rosadas que un metro más atrás Fleur y Tamy hacían levitar con sus varitas, ambas lucían sonrisas radiantes y dejaban destellos plateados por donde pasaban (je, je).

Cuando Máxime se encontró con Hagrid que vestía un traje color negro como el que usaban los muggles y el árbol había sido depositado a un lado de los novios, el casador comenzó con un discurso.

Bienvenidos familiares y amigos- Harry le veía mover los labios al casador pero no pronunciaba las palabras que él escuchaba, miró al interprete y este señalaba con su varita al cura mágico mientras hablaba sin sonido.- a esta reunión para celebrar la unión que estas dos personas han decidido realizar en honor a su amor tan leal.

Así, el cura mágico estuvo hablando durante tres cuartos de hora, contando leyendas, diciendo

cosas sobre el amor y la amistad y por fin terminó con lo que a Harry le pareció un ritual un tanto ridículo.

... y con esto anuncio que es el momento de que nuestras damas de honor inflen el globo.

Le entregó a Tamy un globo que parecía una piñata color blanco y Fleur le apuntó con su varita y el globo se infló a un tamaño desmesurado pero teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de los novios y algunos de sus parientes el globo parecía bastante normal. Tamy soltó el globo y de su mano salieron volando varios pajaritos celestes (como el que mata Fiona en Shrek 1) que volaron sobre las cabezas de los invitados.

El globo inflado simboliza que la pareja se entregará el uno al otro con cada respiro ( sacado de Sabrina la bruja adolescente en el capítulo que la hija de Salem se casa). Ahora por favor es hora de preguntarles: Madame Olympe Andre Máxime, acepta por esposo al señor Rubeus Wulfrik Hagrid, para amarlo, respetarlo, serle fiel, acompañarlo y ayudarlo durante la salud y la enfermedad, la riqueza y la pobreza, en los buenos y malos momentos hasta que la muerte los separe?

_Je accepte_- contestó Madame Máxime en francés mientras le ponía una anillo a Hagrid(estuve tipo 10 min. Para encontrar la forma de conjugar el verbo aceptar "accepter" así que si esta mal es culpa de los programas de francés que tengo en la computadora, lo que pasa que es medio tarde para llamar a Camee, son las 2:54 de la mañana).

Señor Rubeus Wulfrik Hagrid acepta por esposa a Madame Olympe Andre Máxime para amarla, respetarla, serle fiel, acompañarla y ayudarla durante la salud y la enfermedad, la riqueza y la pobreza, en los buenos y malos momentos hasta que la muerte los separe?

Si, acepto- respondió Hagrid haciendo que unas lagrimas resbalasen por el rostro de Máxime mientras le colocaba el anillo.

Entonces los declaro, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Hagrid le dio un beso (medio Snogg) a su nueva esposa mientras los invitados se levantaban y los aplaudían. Harry se imaginó el día en que él se case, Ginny vestida de blanco y Tamy y Hermione detrás cargando un árbol, la escena lo hizo reír pero se detuvo enseguida.

Miró al objeto de sus sueños que estaba al lado suyo y la vio con los ojos enrojecidos. Harry supuso que esta era una buena oportunidad para reflejar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Posó una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica y le preguntó que le pasaba.

Es que... me emociona un poco todo esto... de las bodas...- le respondió la pelirroja deteniendo las lágrimas con una mano e inclinándose hacia Harry haciendo que este se ruborizara.

Ehm... bueno... ah! Mira todos se están yendo, vamos- balbuceó el moreno arrastrándola de la mano hacia donde se iba Ron.

Llegaron dentro del palacio argentado donde había una gran pista de baile en el centro y a su alrededor mesas de manteles azules resplandecientes. Ron fue a buscar a su novia y Harry y Ginny fueron con él. Al ojiverde le preocupó no haber visto a Hermione durante la ceremonia y al llegar junto a la morocha que sonreía mientras Ron le pasaba el brazo por la cintura le preguntó donde estaba su amiga.

No se, la última vez que la vi estaba con Marcos, y pensándolo bien el tampoco estuvo...- le respondió ella alcanzándole bebidas a los otros tres.

Hey! Miren- exclamó Ginny señalando a una puerta.

De ella salía Hermione algo despeinada y tambaleante y tras ella el francés Marcos la escoltaba riéndose de alguna broma que cualquiera de los dos pudo haber hecho. La chica se acercó a sus amigos y el chico desapareció entre la multitud.

Hola _shicos, _c- como estuvo la ce ceemo... _cerrremonia?- _los saludó la recién llegada con dificultad.

Estuviste bebiendo, Hermione?- preguntó Tamy como si eso fuera un enigma.

Y a _qui te _te _imbo-ta, _Lupin? Hola Ginny, conoces a _Ma-cos?_ es muy decidido... Me ha sacado mi... _sombrrerito _(Aclaración: En "La Niñera" cuando la mina "lo hace" por primera vez dice que pierde su sombrerito..., o sea, se entiende, no?).- y diciendo esto, estalló en carcajadas- sombrrerrito, ji, ji, ji! Mi... sombr... ja, ja, ja!

Esto que nos diste tiene alcohol, Tamy?- preguntó Ginny mirando preocupada su copa.

Si, pero casi nada, salvo que bebas algo más fuerte, no terminaras como ella o si te lo tomas muy rápido, si lo tomas de a poco no te hará nada, o como mucho se te irá un poco la lengua pero no como Hermione...- le respondió la morocha mirando a Hermione que se alejaba llamando a gritos a Marcos.

La banda asentada en un rincón del salón blanco y plateado, comenzó a tocar el bals mientras las grandes puertas por la que todos habían entrado se abrían, dejando pasar a los recién casados que caminaron hacia el centro de la pista de baile donde comenzaron a moverse lentamente la compás de la tradicional música. Tras unos segundos, las demás parejas invitadas se acercaron a ellos y comenzaron a bailar. Harry pudo ver a Hermione bailando con su nuevo novio al compás de su propia música. Ron se la llevó a Tamy al centro del salón y esta le guiño un ojo a Harry indicándole que haga lo mismo con Ginny. Harry pensó durante un segundo si hacer lo que ella le decía pero ante la perspectiva de quedarse ahí parado sin hacer nada junto a la chica de sus sueños decidió llevarla a bailar.

Esto me suena al baile de Navidad del torneo de los tres magos- afirmó Ginny mientras bailaba con Harry.

Si, pero esa vez fuiste con Neville- le dijo Harry tratando de que no pareciera que le estaba reprochando.

Me acuerdo, el bailaba bien, pero en realidad yo quería ir contigo.- Harry sintió que su estomago daba una sacudida y llegaba a su garganta- Te iba a decir que vengas conmigo pero Hermione me mintió y dijo que ibas a ir con Cho Chang.

No hablemos de ella, si?

Yo no quería hablar de ella, solo quise decir que Hermione es mentirosa.

Tampoco hablemos de ella- dijo Harry casi sin darse cuenta

Entiendo a donde quieres llegar Harry.- le respondió ella acercándose a su cara y dándole un beso.

Capítulo 4: De vuelta a Hogwarts

Has visto mi libro de Pociones?- le preguntó Harry a Ron.

Los dos se encontraban en la habitación del pelirrojo. Estaban armando el equipaje, al otro día comenzarían un nuevo año en Hogwarts.

Ni idea- le respondió su amigo- pero hay tiempo, puedes buscarlo a la noche. Ahora nos tendríamos que cambiar el pijama, mamá los lavará.

La señora Weasley, la única mayor que no trabajaba se había ido a su anterior casa, varias personas irían a verla para comprarla y en caso contrario sería su nueva casa de vacaciones.

Hola! Tamy y Ginny reportándose al cuarto de Harry y Ron- los sorprendió una voz desde la puerta

Hey, que hacen, Podrían golpear primero, no?- exclamó Ron tratando de volver a ponerse la remera del pijama sin éxito.

Poco trabajo muscular Weasley- anunció Tamy sentándose en su cama- Pero están bien.

Los de Harry están mejor- alardeó Ginny orgullosa

Años de quidditch querida- ronroneó (?) este dándole un beso a Ginny poco preocupado de que su novia lo viera sin camisa. (ooooh! Que libidinoso!)

Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo la competencia de (snoggeos) besos.

Estoy embarazada!- rugió Hermione entrando al cuarto.

Los tórtolos la miraron compartiendo miradas cómplices.

Estás segura, Hermione?- preguntó Ron no muy seguro de si creerle o no.

Si! Créanme!(mum believeme! I'm your daughter!- jajaja, chiks pesadas again) Que hago!- gritó ella echándose a llorar.

Como te enteraste- inquirió Tamy.

Estaba haciendo un hechizo comprueba-peso y me dio dos medidas. Miren.

Hermione se apuntó a si misma murmurando un hechizo y de su varita salió un rayo de luz roja que

dejó sobre su cabeza unos números que indicaban: peso: 58 kg. (peso normal) + 2 grs.

(organismo adicional). (?)

Los demás la miraron asombrados

Lo tendrás?- preguntó Ginny

Supongo, pero que le digo a mis padres y a Marcos?

No se, pero sería mejor que le digas primero a él, a ver si se hace cargo.

Bien, alguien me presta su lechuza?- pidió Hermione un poco más tranquila.

Creen que esté loca?- preguntó Harry una vez que la chica se fue con Pigwidgeon en su hombro

Con esas cosas no se juega- Lo retó Ginny acercándose a la puerta

Perdona. Pero cambiando de tema, alguna vio mi libro de pociones?

Si lo tengo yo, pero después te lo doy, quedó en el fondo de mi baúl el otro día que... Tamy y Ron no estaban

Ginny se fue a su cuarto ruborizada, Tamy a su casa y Harry y Ron se quedaron hablando de la nueva noticia.

Al final del día nadie la había pasado mal, al menos no como Hermione que se la pasó vomitando.

Al otro día, los cuatro párvulos se levantaron temprano para llegar a la plataforma 9 y ¾, aunque

no tanto como siempre ya que vivían más cerca. En unos minutos estaban frente al expreso de Hogwarts saludando a los padres de Ron y a sus hermanos. Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Ron subieron al tren y se pusieron a buscar un compartimento vació. Mientras buscaban se encontraron con Neville que les dijo que Tamy los estaba esperando, los guió hasta un camarote donde él también entró. Allí estaban Tamy acomodando su baúl en el porta equipajes y en frente se encontraba Luna Lovegood hablando con ella mientras sonreía.

Ah, ya llegaste, amor!- exclamó Neville sentando a Luna en sus rodillas y comenzando a besarla ardientemente.

Cuatro de sus compañeros los miraron boquiabiertos. Intercambiaron miradas incrédulas pero se fijaron en Tamy (mmm... se fijaron en Tammmy...)que los miraba con una sonrisa tierna.

Ya sabías?- le preguntó Harry

Si, Luna me estaba contando recién sobre eso, por eso no me sorprendió.

Harry y Ginny se sentaron al lado de Luna y Neville mientras Ron y Hermione se iban al vagón de los prefectos.

Alguna noticia?- preguntó Neville.

Parecía menos lunática que antes, tenía el pelo suelto en un corte que le quedaba muy bien y llevaba una remera escotada y un jean ajustado (se me viene a la mente el apellido Gak, y el nombre Jimena... aunque parezca inadecuado al momento...). También Neville había cambiado, tenía una expresión de indiferencia que lo hacía parecer atractivo (si, claro...), parecía como si no le interesara nada, apartado del mundo, la única que existía para el era Luna, no le importaba lo que la gente dijera sobre él, aunque no tendría la misma actitud si supiera lo que muchas chicas habían dicho sobre él al verlo en los pasillos del tren aquel día (por supuesto hablaban bien, es que había que subirle un poco la autoestima a Longbottom, es re groso Neville).

Puede ser, algunas, nada muy importante, Tamy y Ron son novios (que bien suena eso), Harry y yo también, Hagrid y Máxime se casaron, algo más... ah! Y Hermione esta embarazada- le contó Ginny haciendo como que no le daba importancia.

Bromeas?- le preguntó Luna volviendo a tener su acostumbrada expresión de asombro continuo abriendo al máximo los ojos.

Con eso no se bromea- replicó Harry imitando a Ginny el día anterior.

Con que?- preguntó Ron entrando al vagón y recostándose en el asiento donde estaba su novia mientras apoyaba la cabeza en las piernas de la chica (que cómodo el chico, ja, no me importaría para nada que hiciera eso, la verdad).

Y Hermione?- le preguntó su hermana haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta.

Se quedó en el vagón de prefectos hablando con unos chicos, no le presté atención, apenas terminó la reunión vine hacia aquí. Pero de que estaban hablando, con que no se bromea?

Con el embarazo de Hermione- le contó Tamy

Siempre supuse que iba a terminar así.- comentó la rubia

Como?- le preguntó Ron

Embarazada o con sida o casada con algún ser extraño... no se, siempre me dio esa impresión

Es cierto, a mi también- coincidió Tamy.

Por que?- preguntó Harry más interesado en las caricias por parte de Ginny que en su propia pregunta.

No se, muchas cosas, flirteaba con cada chico que conocía, nunca estaba con las chicas, y además pasa los veranos en la casa de Ron sin motivo, tal vez solo en el campeonato mundial tubo una razón pero no creo que después no haya podido quedarse en otro lado si no se podía quedar con sus padres.- le explicó Tamy haciendo énfasis en el último ejemplo mirando de reojo a Ron quien no parecía haberla escuchado ya que con una mano se tapaba los ojos simulando, quizás, estar dormido.

Y por que tendría que tener un motivo?- dijo Draco Malfoy asomándose a su compartimento mientras Ron se sentaba derecho en su asiento.- O me vas a decir que tu y Potter tenían una razón?

Detrás de Malfoy apareció Hermione, y los seis restantes los miraron difidentes.

Desde cuando se defienden ustedes dos?- preguntó Luna despectiva.

Y desde cuando Longbottom, Potter y Weasley tienen novia y Lovegood novio? (Ginny y yo somos re lindas por eso no nos pregunta, o no te habías dado cuenta? Arre...)

Te importa mucho, verdad?

No, la verdad no me importa, prefiero ocuparme de mis propios asuntos.- respondió dándole una palmada en la espalda a Hermione.

No era que los sangre limpia no podían mezclarse con los sangre sucia Malfoy?- le preguntó Ginny.

No se, pregúntale a tu hermano.

Yo soy sangre limpia! (creo, pero supongo que Tonks y Lupin son pura sangre, tipo los caballos)- saltó Tamy.

Ah, cierto. Bueno, no me importa. Vamos Herm.- terminó el rubio tomando a la sabelotodo de la mano y llevándola a su compartimento.

Vieron?- les dijo Tamy

Si, es cierto. Pero, a quien le importa, es Hermione. – respondió Harry

A nadie, la verdad, pero como es tema de polémica nos tiene entretenidos un rato hablando de ella.- comentó Ron

Entre nosotros seis podemos entretenernos con otras cosas, no les parece?- dijo (el lascivo de) Harry sutil.

Unas horas después los alumnos de Hogwarts entraban al gran salón para disfrutar de el banquete de bienvenida. De mala gana Hermione fue a sentarse a la mesa de Griffyndor alejándose de Draco mientras Pansy Parkinson parecía apunto de sufrir un shock.

Dumbledore (hacemos de cuenta que estaba vivo) dio su acostumbrado discurso luego de que los nuevos estudiantes fueran separados en las distintas casas.

Después de la cena los alumnos se fueron a dormir. Harry, Neville y Ron subieron a su cuarto pero escucharon unos gritos y las voces de sus compañeras que hablaban entre ellas llegaban desde la sala común. Los tres chicos seguidos de Dean y Seamus bajaron las escaleras para ver lo que pasaba. Al llegar al final encontraron a Tamy, a Lavender y a Parvati, en pijama, cada una en un sillón con una almohada hablando bastante molestas.

Pijama Party?- preguntó Seamus mirando a las chicas que lo asesinaron con la mirada.

No soportan a Hermione?- aventuró Harry

No, pero resulta que necesita cosas para su bebe, así que convirtió mi cama en un moisés, la cama de Parvy en cambiador y la de Lav en cochecito, y además nos echó de la habitación porque dice que necesita estar a solas- les dijo Tamy malhumorada.

Si quieres puedes venir a dormir conmigo- le ofreció Ron gracioso. (je, je, yo iría pero no da si están los otros cuatro...- re sexopata la chica)

Voy a llamar a Mc'Gonagall- anunció Neville saliendo por el orificio del retrato.

Unos minutos después regresó con la Profesora que les preguntó lo que pasaba y las chicas le contaron.

La señorita Granger está embarazada?- preguntó Minerva abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

Si, al menos se supone. No ha ido al médico, o no que nosotros sepamos, Harry, Tamy y yo pasamos el verano con ella.- le informó Ron

Bien, mañana por la mañana la enviaré con Madame Pomfrey, y por las dudas de que sea cierto ustedes tres dormirán con las niñas de primero que son solo dos. Hablaré con Granger ahora mismo para que les devuelva sus cosas.

Al otro día, luego del desayuno, Hermione se fue hacia la enfermería. Los demás se fueron a su clase de pociones, pero luego de esta tenían una hora libre así que volvieron a la sala común sin Neville que se iba a pasear al lago con Luna. Tamy estaba leyendo al lado de Ron, quien estaba jugando con Harry al ajedrez mágico que disfrutaba (con cara de éxtasis) las caricias de Ginny, esperaban a su (")amiga("). Cuando llegó Hermione los demás le preguntaron como le había ido.

Pomfrey no me dijo nada nuevo. Confirmó que estaba embarazada y dijo que como era un embarazo mágico tardaría unos cuatro meses en terminar, me explicó algunas cosas y me dijo que si necesitaba traer a Marcos no había problema. Pero si lo traigo Draco se pondrá celoso.

Estas saliendo con Draco?- preguntó Ron incrédulo.

Y que?. Es lindo y tiene el bono extra de hacer enfurecer a Pansy- comentó la chica orgullosa de si misma- Se lo merece por decir todas esas cosas sobre Hagrid

Draco también insulta a Hagrid- le informó Ginny

Si, pero es atractivo. Marcos también lo era pero necesito a alguien en el colegio, el está muy lejos. Por eso terminó contigo, verdad?.- señaló a Tamy mientras una lechuza se paraba en la mesa ratona y Ron se alejaba unos centímetros de su novia que se había puesto roja- Cuando te trasladaron aquí se separaron porque vivían muy lejos, el me lo contó.

Hablando de ex-novios, carta de Krum para Hermione- anunció Harry entregándole una carta a la destinataria que la leía mientras Tamy desmentía el cuento de Hermione.

Dice que se ha enterado de mi embarazo y que me vendrá a ver en la primera visita a Hogsmeade. Uy! Ese día también vendrá Marcos a visitarme. Bueno, no importa, se conocerán- les contó ella despreocupada.

Hermione se fue a su cuarto dejando a los otros cuatro sin palabras. Pero en seguida volvieron a sus

libros, partidas de ajedrez y caricias.

Jaque mate- anunció Ron- Que lees?- le preguntó a Tamy haciendo desaparecer el tablero y las piezas destrozadas.

Un libro sobre bebés- le contó ella indiferente mientras el se ponía más pálido de lo normal.

Estás embarazada tu también?

No, es que supongo... que ahora que... serás... Ginny, tal vez sea hora de...- balbuceó ella cerrando el libro.

Bien...

Harry la miró asustado. (que hacían esos chicos como para pensar que estaban embarazadas sus novias?)

Les digo yo, Ginny?- le preguntó la morocha.

Eh... quizás... alguna ayuda...

Bien, ... como decirlo sin ser muy dura...ayer estabamos haciendo los hechizos comprueba pesos antes y después del banquete para ver si era cierto que la comida de Hogwarts no tenía calorías... y... Ron... serás tío...

Harry empalideció, se sintió mareado y débil. De repente abrió los ojos sin saber donde estaba.

Harry, estás bien?- le preguntó una pelirroja mirándolo mientras le hacia aire con la mano.- sabes quien eres? Sabes quien soy?

No, no lo sabía aunque... el era... Harry Potter, la chica era... Ginny... Ginny! Hermana de Ron, el futuro tío, eso significaba que el sería... padre? Tendría un hijo?

Estas embarazada Ginny?- preguntó este tomando el vaso de agua que ella le tendía arrodillada a su lado.

Supongo, debería preguntarle a Pomfrey... Me acompañas Tamy?

La morocha asintió.

Al final de la jornada escolar Ginny y Tamy se alejaron del resto para acercarse a la enfermería.

Harry se había sentido algo abrumado durante todo el día, sería padre, no era como se lo había imaginado el primer día en la casa nueva de Ron. No estaba en absoluto feliz, se sentía pesado (chicos pesados)y acorralado en un rincón sin posibilidad de salir a la libertad. No podía tener un hijo, estaba en la escuela y eso ya era bastante responsabilidad, sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba destinado a salvar al mundo de un loco asesino, frustrado por no recibir amor de parte de sus pares.

Y, bien?- Preguntó Harry cuando Tamy volvió sin Ginny- porque Ginny no está contigo?

Vamos a la enfermería- dijo ella tomando a Ron de la mano.

Harry temblaba mientras se caminaba por los pasillos. Estaba preocupado por su novia. No estaba preparado para tener hijos pero si era suyo... sería el amor que sentía por Ginny expresado con forma de persona. Lo tendrían y lo criarían lo mejor posible.

Al llegar al hospital, Harry buscó con la mirada a Ginny que se encontraba recostada en una de las camas.

Que pasa?- preguntó Harry sentándose a su lado igual que sus dos amigos, pensando que Hermione estaba embarazada y no se encontraba recostada en la enfermería, y eso le hizo pensar lo peor.

Es que no estoy embarazada- comenzó la chica y Harry se sintió liberado de repente -, pero Pomfrey dice que... tengo un...

La chica comenzó a llorar y Harry la abrazó para consolarla.

Tengo un tumor en el cerebro y... es muy probable que... muera...- terminó Ginny llorando desconsoladamente, contagiando a Harry y a Ron.

Por qué?- preguntó Ron al aire

No se, no me preguntes!- le respondió su hermana a gritos- Solo se que mañana me llevarán a San Mungo y estaré allí casi hasta el día del parto de Hermione.

Los cuatro afligidos acompañaron a Ginny a la sala común y la ayudaron a preparar el equipaje. Era bastante temprano así que decidieron organizarle una fiesta de despedida. Harry y Ron iban a buscar comida a la cocina y Tamy, Lavender y Parvati se iban a buscar a los amigos de Ginny para que vinieran lo cual les llevó bastante tiempo.

La pasaron muy bien durante la celebración, Hermione se encontró un par de padres para su hijo y Naville y Luna practicaron para hacer uno (se entiende).

Luego de la fiesta, Harry se sentía deprimido. Había encontrado a su alma gemela y ahora no podía estar junto a ella. Por que Ginny, su Ginny (Patético...), tenía un tumor, solo a él le pasaba...

Capítulo 5: Alegrías...?

Cuatro estudiantes, un par de mellizos, dos padres, dos hermanos mayores, un ex y una actual auror, caminaban hacia Purge y Dowse S.A. . El señor Weasley saludó al maniquí antiguamente vestido y este movió su dedo articulado, Harry, Ron, Tamy, Hermione, Fred, George, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Moody y Tonks atravesaron el vidrio y llegaron a una sala blanca. Ginny cumplía dos meses y medio en San Mungo. Para ese entonces Hermione tenía una panza bastante grande. Se acercaron al mostrador de la bruja antipática y ella les indicó el cuarto piso, sala Camila Dorsi (jo, jo, jo, que nombre, no me la imagino a Camy como médica...).

Al día siguiente se decidiría el destino de Ginny, podría este ser el cúlmen de su vida o solo un obstáculo que pasaría para seguir con su vida normal.

Llegaron por fin a la sala Camila Dorsi donde había fotos de magos célebres en el mundo de la medicina. Harry decidió mantenerse ocupado mientras los padres de Ginny entraban a la habitación individual donde estaba su hija. Observó atentamente los cuadros. Camila Dorsi: Sanadora 1802- 1837, Mariela Díaz: Inventora de la solución Murtlap. Enero 1858.

Los señores Weasley salieron de la habitación y entraron los hermanos de la pelirroja menos Ron.

Unos minutos después los cuatro amigos atravesaron la puerta blanca, a Harry le dieron ganas de llorar como casi todas las noches que recordaba a su novia (patético por dos... ). La vio a Ginny sentada en su cama de sábanas blancas lo que le hizo difícil distinguir su rostro pálido de la almohada que tenía detrás del cabello recogido en un rodete.

Bien... que hay de nuevo?- preguntó la chica con la voz entrecortada.

No mucho. Pansy Parkinson parece mucho más retardada que antes y le hace escenas de celos a Draqui-Pooh (le llego a decir así a mi novio y me manda a un asilo para teletubbies...) cada vez que me acerco a él.

Es molesta, verdad?- comentó la pelirroja sin prestarle atención, los cinco se quedaron callados un momento.

Te aburres?- preguntó Tamy solo por decir algo.

Bastante, no hay mucho que hacer, a la tarde, Mc' Gonagall me trae los deberes, pero no vale la pena...- respondió Ginny pesimista.

No digas eso- la consoló su hermano.- el sábado (metele que era miércoles) te haremos una fiesta en Hogsmeade por tu recuperación.

Cállate, no voy a salir bien de esta, es una posibilidad entre un millón.

Así estuvieron un rato más saludándose y llorando (que pérdida de tiempo), hasta que los menores tuvieron que volver al colegio.

Pobre Ronnie (que nombre, pero sino no se nota que la que habla es Tamy, o sea yo, ja, ja), está solo...

Al menos no tiene que estar acá...

Harry, Tamy y Hermione estaban en la clase de historia de la magia, mientras que a Ron lo habían dejado ir a su casa. Para ese momento estaba solo en la sala común esperando que lo vayan a buscar.

Quince minutos después sonó el timbre del recreo y los cuatro amigos corrieron al retrato de la dama gorda, al entrar, lo vieron a Ron a punto de salir con el baúl en la mano.

Avísanos en cuanto tengas noticias. Acuérdate, par, buen resultado, impar mal resultado- le dijo Hermione mientras el pelirrojo se hundía en un abrazo de su novia (?) y asentía.

Bien... nos vemos...- se despidió el pelirrojo saliendo de la sala común.

Al final de la ultima clase Harry, Tamy y Hermione se encontraban en la sala común de Griffyndor olvidándose por completo de los deberes que tenían por hacer.

No vieron alguna lechuza?- preguntó Harry impaciente.

No, ya basta Harry, dijo que nos avisaría en cuanto supiera algo- le respondió Tamy recostada en una butaca de la sala común mirando a la nada.

Y además lo haría con las monedas que usamos en el ED – siguió Hermione mirando distraídamente un catalogo de ropa para bebes.

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente el galeón falso que descansaba sobre una de las mesas de la sala. Se estaba haciendo tarde. Podía una operación prolongarse tanto tiempo?. Tal vez Ron estaba demasiado contento como para acordarse de avisarle a sus amigos, o tal vez algún otro sentimiento lo invadía haciendo que no pudiera ni pronunciar las palabras para hacer que la moneda de oro cambiara los números de serie a par o impar según el resultado de la cirugía de su hermana.

De repente la moneda comenzó a brillar levemente y los tres amigos dejaron sus inútiles tares para fijarse el contorno del galeón. El primero en tomarlo fue Harry, no se atrevía a mirar, sería lo mejor si el número fuera par, pero que tal si no lo era? Habría perdido a su novia para siempre, una de las pocas personas que le quedaban. Temeroso aunque decidido miró la moneda y vio un pequeño número, con la alegre forma de un dos. Los tres soltaron un pequeño gritito de felicidad y se fueron a dormir contentos.

Dos días después, Harry se levantó muy animado. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar, un rato después llegaron Tamy y Hermione que desde que esta última salía con Draco (y algunos otros mas) ya se llevaban mejor.

Al terminar, se acercaron juntos a las grandes puertas de roble a esperar que Filch y Mc'Gonagall llegaran para pedirle las autorizaciones para ir a Hogsmeade. Unos momentos después llegaron los otros alumnos, la profesora y el squib, e iniciaron la caminata al pueblo mágico. Minutos después se encontraron en Las Tres Escobas con Neville y Luna, que estaban contentos de recibir a su amiga recuperada. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada del resto y pidieron cinco cervezas de manteca para ellos y dos más para Ron y Ginny que aún no llegaban.

Cerca del medio día, la puerta del bar se abrió dejando paso a dos pelirrojos que se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

Felicidades Ginny!- le dijeron sus amigos mientras la abrazaban

Ella les sonrió y se los agradeció mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Harry. Brindaron a la salud de todos mientras tomaban bebidas y le contaban a Ginny los chismes sobre lo que había ocurrido en Hogwarts durante los dos meses y medio de su ausencia (tanto tiempo, que aburrido... es que sino la iba a tener que alargar mucho más de lo que ya la alargué).

A la mitad del festejo, Hermione anunció que debía ir a la puerta de Honeydukes para encontrarse con Krum y Marcos. Los demás decidieron acompañarla, así, de paso, se abastecían de golosinas que le duraran hasta su próxima visita a Hogsmeade.

Al llegar al local, vieron a un guapo francés de ojos celestes al lado de un (horroroso) alto y hosco húngaro ("hungarus bombon" según Rita Skeeter en la película). Hermione se acercó a ellos y Neville, Harry y Ron se apresuraron a entrar en la tienda así la chica no tendría posibilidad de involucrarlos en sus líos amorosos. Pero las tres chicas se quedaron cerca (supuestamente) por si había algún problema, y de yapa tenían los beneficios de enterarse los últimos chismes de la vida amorosa de Hermione y de que sus novios pagaran los dulces que ellas luego se iban a comer. (con "los dulces" me refiero a las golosinas y a sus tres queridos novios, aunque esté mal redactado).

Hermione las vio y las presentó con su ex-novio y con el padre de su hijo salvo a este último con Tamy. Se quedaron hablando un rato hasta que llegaron unas amigas de Ginny de Hufflepuff y Harry, Neville y Ron salieron de Honeydukes repletos de chocolates y caramelos para disfrutar el resto del año (tenían plata de sobra no? Y además no les preocupaba engordar por lo visto).

Las amigas de Ginny la saludaron, Krum se puso a hablar con Harry, Tamy a criticar a Hermione con Luna y Ron se dedicó a pavonearse al lado de Tamy mientras Marcos le tiraba miradas de odio (que grosa soy, Marcos y Ron/Rup "peleándose" por mi, sería mejor si son Ron y Nahui- mis amigas entienden- lo que pasa es que no quiero que Nahui sea el padre del hijo de Hermione!). Tanto se entretuvieron que Hermione se sintió marginada.

Aaay!- gritó la futura madre, no podía soportar no ser el centro de atención. Así que decidió emplear sus dotes artísticas, su embarazo y un hechizo que había leído en un libro de magia negra sobre mujeres y partos prematuros para volver a ser la estrella.

Te _encuentgas_ bien?- le preguntó Marcos a la chica que ahora se había sentado en el piso con una mano en la espalda y otra en el estomago.

_Quierres _que llame a un _sanadorr_?- le ofreció Krum mientras Hermione respiraba corta y rápidamente.

Cuenten!- ordenó la muchacha- Las contracciones, si son cada Aaaaaaay! Dos minutos, es porque voy a parir!

Sus novios y amigos contaron, las contracciones de la chica eran cada tres minutos y no aparentaba tener fuerzas para aparecerse dentro del hospital. Viktor tomó a Hermione en brazos ya que era el más fuerte y desapareció con ella seguido de los otros seis.

Varias horas después ya estaban en el mismo lugar en el que varios se encontraban tres días antes. Harry y Ron cargaban con las compras hechas en Honeydukes, mientras Tamy y Luna llamaban a Rupert, a Hedwig y a Pigwidgeon para que llevaran las bolsas a sus dormitorios. Al mismo tiempo, Ginny y Neville habían ido a la cafetería del hospital a buscarle un té tranquilizante a Marcos que lloraba al hombro de Krum.

Cuando los chocolates estuvieron en el castillo, el té en manos de Marcos, cada chica con su novio y Krum con la camisa limpia (Marcos la ensució con lágrimas) llegó ante ellos un sanador con barbijo que hizo pasar al francés a la sala de partos.

Unos minutos después, el ojiazul (alta palabra) salía del dormitorio de Hermione y los hacía pasar para conocer a su hijo.

Krum, Ginny, Harry, Tamy y Ron entraron y vieron a Hermione recostada con un bebé en brazos. Era castaño con ojos azules, y según Marcos se llamaba _Gog-gonio _(Gorgonio, alto nombre, me lo re inventé) _Maggcos Dgacco Gonnald Haggy Viktogg Juniogg._

Los chicos la miraron incrédulos mientras las chicas trataban de contener la risa, Ginny no pudo y salió del cuarto seguida de Tamy, ambas tapándose la boca con las manos.

Bonito nombre- exclamó Ron señalando al recién nacido.

Si, lo sé- dijo Hermione mientras Ginny y Tamy regresaban- Honor a los más lindos

Gorgonio?

El mago más lindo del siglo X, lo leí en el libro de los "_Mil quinientos siete_ _nombres para tu hijo_". (15.07, mi cumple).

Permiso...- dijo Neville asomando la cabeza a la puerta, él y Luna se habían quedado afuera. – Se ha hecho tarde, debemos regresar al castillo.

Los escolares se despidieron de Hermione, Krum y Marcos y se aparecieron en Hogsmeade y enseguida regresaron a Hogwarts donde los recibió Filch con la señora Norris, y los mandó al despacho de Mc'Gonagall. Allí, los chicos le explicaron lo que había sucedido y ella los perdonó.

Dos días después, Harry, Ginny, Tamy y Ron, se encontraban en la sala común de Griffyndor disfrutando de la tarde libre, producto de una jornada escolar de medio día y de corazones de chocolate, adquiridos en Honeydukes en su última visita.

Cuando vuelve Hermione?- preguntó Ginny sentada cómodamente en las rodillas de Harry.

Creo que mañana u hoy a la tarde- respondió Ron recostado en un sillón disfrutando de las caricias que le hacía Tamy en el pelo sentada a su lado (Siiii, cuanto amorrrrrr. Ojalá fuera cierto... snif, snif...)- Da igual. (o ME da igual, aunque yo esté en Argentina y él en Gran Bretaña...)

Creen que vendrá Marcos?- preguntó Ginny

Seguro, es el padre. – le respondió Tamy tomando el bombón que le ofrecía Ron (Siiii, taaaaaaaaaanto amorrrrrr)

Donde se quedará?- preguntó Harry poniéndole a Ginny un bombón en la boca (asco, asco, asco, asco, aunque si somos Rup y yo... no importa..., pero la verdad es patético).

Supongo que en la habitación que Hermione nos usurpó.

Que gracioso...- comenzó Ginny, pero se detuvo al escuchar voces al otro lado del retrato de la dama gorda.

Hermione y Marcos, entraban a la sala común. La chica cargaba a su bebé en brazos y el chico llevaba un bolso celeste y un sonajero en la mano. Los otros cuatro se incorporaron y saludaron a los padres y las chicas tomaron a Gorgonio para jugar con él (suena a que jugaban tipo que fuera un autito o una muñeca). Hermione dirigió a Marcos a su habitación y en cuanto volvió les contó la noticia.

Bueno, Marcos y yo, hemos decidido bautizar a Gorg y luego casarnos. El casamiento será sencillo, solo por civil y sin fiesta ni invitados, pero antes debemos preguntarles a Harry y a Ginny si desean ser los padrinos de nuestro hijo. Desean?- les ofreció Hermione con una sonrisa propia de una promotora.

Por supuesto!- exclamaron los tórtolos al unísono.

Bueno, el bautismo será el primer sábado de las vacaciones de verano y el casamiento el último lunes de julio! Que les parece?- Tamy arqueó las cejas y Harry le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

Hermione, te falla el calendario, cierto? (alta expresión, me la acabo de inventar)- le dijo Tamy con un tono cargado de fastidio.- El primer sábado de las vacaciones es MI cumpleaños y el último lunes de julio es el de Harry.

Ah! Si, ya lo sé, pero tranquila, fue a propósito! Se que es un honor para ustedes dos que yo haya elegido esas fechas para los dos eventos más importantes en estos momentos de mi vida!

Harry soltó una risa irónica y Tamy la miró con una expresión de "sos pelotooda o te haces" (parecido a lo que hace Cytryn cuando no entiende algo). Miró a Ron, buscando algo de ayuda, pero este se limitó a sonreírle, disimulando una risa. La morocha le dirigió una mirada asesina y se fue a su cuarto ignorando por completo a su novio que la llamaba.

Ah! Otra cosa, Ginny y Harry, estarán viviendo en su casa ya, para el momento de mi boda?

Los chicos asintieron, Harry le había dado la noticia a Ginny hacía unos días. Con el dinero que había heredado al morir Sirius, iba a comprar una casa en Londres donde ellos dos se irían a vivir juntos, cerca de King Cross, para el último año de Ginny en Hogwarts y cerca de las casas de los Lupin y de los Weasley

Bien, están de acuerdo en ejercer su deber de padrinos cuidando al "bebu" un mes para nuestra Luna de Miel?

Harry y Ginny se miraron a los ojos, ambos asintieron y aceptaron.

El bebé se Hermione comenzó a llorar y se fue a su cuarto junto a Marcos despidiéndose de los tres que quedaban.

Ron fue a la habitación de Tamy dejando a Harry y a Ginny solos en la sala común.

Perdonen niñas, podrían dejarnos a solas- preguntó Ron a las chicas de primero que estaban cuchicheando en una de las camas.

Este es el cuarto de las mujeres, tu deberías salir de aquí.- Le espetó una de ellas.

Yo debería salir de aquí, pero también resulta que soy prefecto y que debo castigar a los que se portan mal- les respondió este sutil.- Cuando sean grandes me comprenderán- terminó este cuando las chicas salieron del cuarto.- Que pasa?

Nada- le respondió Tamy cruzada de brazos en su cama.

Vamos, te conozco, que te pasa?- siguió el pelirrojo con voz dulce sentándose a su lado(aii, dioss, que amorrrrrrr este chico. Ah, re que yo estoy escribiendo la historia?)

Si me conocieras, sabrías- le dijo la chica cortante sin mirarlo.

Es por lo de Hermione? Mira, Harry también está molesto pero no se enoja con Ginny por eso.

Yo tampoco lo estaría si no te burlaras. Que sentirías si Marcos usa tu cumpleaños para festejar el bautismo de Gorgonio?

Basta Tam. Hermione puede ser un poco... tonta... ya la escuchaste, fue porque pensó que sería un honor para ustedes...

Pero no te das cuenta de que es mentira? Además de ser tonta, es mala!- le gritó Tamy a Ron parándose con la varita en la mano- Lo hace por venganza!

Harry y Ginny escucharon los gritos y decidieron ver que pasaba

Y de qué se quiere vengar?- preguntó el pelirrojo con las cejas arqueadas y la cara roja levantándose igual que la chica.

De que yo soy tu novia y ella no!

Otra pelea por culpa de Hermione. – le susurró Harry al oído de Ginny asomándose a la puerta sin ser vistos(metidos) haciendo que esta asintiera.

Y entonces por que usa el cumpleaños de Harry, él no tiene nada que ver!.- apuntó el pelirrojo alzando la voz.

Ya te dije, venganza! Haz memoria!...

Lo haré si no me gritas- la interrumpió el chico temiendo un mal final para la discusión.

Tamy lo miró fríamente y se sentó a su lado soltándose de la mano que el chico le había tomado.

Jamás pensé que mi hermano iba a lograr que una chica deje de gritarle hablando solamente.- le comentó Ginny a Harry en voz baja, todavía espiando.

Te acuerdas ese día en tu casa, que Hermione y yo estabamos discutiendo?- el chico asintió- bueno, estabamos discutiendo porque a Ginny hacía mucho le gustaba Harry y a Harry ella, pero Hermione le había dicho a tu hermana que no se olvidara de él porque Harry no la iba a querer, que ella no estaba a su altura.- Ron asentía mientras le tomaba la mano a su novia (esto es groso).- Pero en realidad era que estaba resentida, porque ustedes se gustaban y no estaban juntos. Lo que demuestra que además de ser mala es... tonta, porque pudo haber estado contigo...

Pero yo no quería estar con ella y ya te lo dije miles de veces- la volvió a interrumpir el chico

Te creo que ahora no, pero...- un fuerte beso (siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, adorable y más, mil puntos al pelirrojo, por dios!) la interrumpió por tercera vez que fue interrumpido (cadena de interrumpimientos) por Harry que soltó una exclamación al asimilar la historia relatada por su amiga.

Estas diciendo que Ginny y yo podríamos haber estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo?

Estas diciendo que nos estaban espiando?- lo reprendió la chica

Si, bueno, no importa, es cierto lo que contaste?

Obvio. Pregúntale a Ginny si no.

Acuérdate Ginny, de llevarlo a control general el día 8, tiene turno con el doctor Lamberg.

Si, Hermione, no te preocupes, vayan tranquilos. Lo cuidaremos bien.

Hermione y Marcos estaban de visita en la casa de Harry y Ginny. Los primeros estaban por tomarse un avión rumbo a África, dos días después de su casamiento, dejaban a Gorgonio en la casa de sus padrinos durante un mes, para disfrutar su Luna de Miel.

_Au revoir!- _los saludó Marcos desde la puerta de la casa de Harry- _Suegte!_

Bien, Harry. Será un práctica para el día en que seamos padres. – le dijo Ginny a su novio depositando a su ahijado en la cuna, profundamente dormido una vez que sus padres se habían ido. – Vamos a dormir.

Una semana después, los dos se despertaron con el sol de la mañana que entraba por la ventana de su apartamento.

Como de costumbre, se saludaron con un beso, y se levantaron a hacer sus tareas. Harry se ocupó del bebé mientras Ginny preparaba un almuerzo para cuatro personas. Sus amigos irían a cenar para celebrar el cumplemes de Gorgonio.

A las doce y media sonó el timbre y Harry bajó a abrirles a sus amigos, ambos llevaban anillos de compromiso en su mano derecha. Al llegar a su piso Ginny los esperaba con la comida lista, los recién llegados la saludaron mientras le daban sus regalos al benjamín.

Como va la primera semana de padres postizos?- les preguntó Tamy

Bastante bien- respondió la pelirroja sirviendo bebida.- No parece muy difícil. Aunque habría que ver, parecemos padres de verdad. Ayer llevé a Gorg al médico y está aprendiendo a hablar, lo malo es que tiene que aprender francés y si le enseñamos nosotros...- siguió Ginny con una mirada sutil hacia su amiga.

Bien, yo le enseño... Cambiando de tema... Que día vuelven Hermione y Marcos?

De repente una duda asaltó a Harry y a Ginny. Hermione les había dicho que se iban un mes. Pero no había dicho cuando volvían...

Fin

Que nino! Si, una monada, groso el que haya leído hasta el final. Final medio choto pero...

La cosa es que Hermione y Marcos se van a la mier... y le dejan a Gorgonio. Y sorry por poner tantos comentarios, no lo puedo evitar!

Dejen comentarios para saber que tengo que mejorar y todo eso... y próximamente lean mis otros fics.

Bien, suerte a todos y felicitaciones a los Sres. Grint por tener un hijo taaaaaaaaaaan hermoso.

Saludos a mis friends que incluí en esta linda fic. como personajes chotos sin importancia como sanadoras y esas cosas.

21


End file.
